disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1976
]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 - ''No Deposit, No Return *March 26 **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''Ride a Wild Pony'' *June 18 - Peter Pan (re-issue) *July 1 - Treasure of Matecumbe *July 7 - Gus *December 17 **''Freaky Friday'' (Los Angeles, California) **''The Shaggy D.A.'' Shorts *February 11 - The Three Little Pigs (re-release) Character debuts *December 17 - Tim the Ice Cream Man, John Slade Theme parks *June 20 - Disney's River Country opens *Winnie the Pooh for President promotional campaign Television *September 5 - The Muppet Show premieres in syndication. The series was not created by Disney, but has been owned by Disney along with the Muppets themselves since 2004. People Births *January 4 - Seth Grahame-Smith (novelist, film director, film producer, and screenwriter) *January 6 - Johnny Yong Bosch (actor, martial artist, voice actor, and musician) *January 18 - Derek Richardson (actor and voice actor) *January 19 - Marsha Thomason (actress) *January 21 - Emma Bunton (singer-songwriter, actress, voice actress, presenter, and fashion designer) *January 31 - Paul Scheer (actor, comedian, writer, producer, director, and podcaster) *February 3 - Isla Fisher (actress) *February 9 - Charlie Day (actor, comedian, and writer) *February 13 - Feist (singer-songwriter) *February 23 - Kelly Macdonald (actress and voice actress) *February 25 - Rashida Jones (actress, comic book author, screenwriter, and singer) *March 8 - Freddie Prinze, Jr. (actor and voice actor) *March 14 - Corey Stoll (actor) *March 19 - Nicholas Stoller (screenwriter and director) *March 21 - Rachael MacFarlane (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) *March 22 - Reese Witherspoon (actress, producer, and entrepreneur) *March 23 - Keri Russell (actress and dancer) *April 1 **Troy Baker (voice actor and musician) **David Oyelowo (actor and producer) *April 2 - Aaron Lohr (actor and singer) *April 5 - Sterling K. Brown (actor and voice actor) *April 6 **Jason Michas (actor, voice actor, singer, and English tutor) **Candace Cameron Bure (actress) *April 9 - Blayne Weaver (actor, voice actor, writer, and director) *April 13 - Jonathan Brandis (actor, voice actor, director, and screenwriter) *April 17 - Jason J. Lewis (actor and voice actor) *April 18 - Melissa Joan Hart (actress, director, producer, writer, singer, and businesswoman) *April 20 - Joey Lawrence (actor, voice actor, singer-songwriter, record producer, and TV host) *April 22 - Misty Lee (actress, voice actress, comedian, and magician) *May 25 - Cillian Murphy (actor) *May 28 - Liam O'Brien (voice actor, writer, and voice director) *May 31 - Colin Farrell (actor) *June 21 - Dan Scanlon (director, producer, storyboard artist, screenwriter, and animator) *June 28 - Jason J. Lewis (actor and voice actor) *June 29 - Bret McKenzie (comedian, actor, Academy Award-winning musician, and producer) *July 5 - Jamie Elman (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *July 9 - Fred Savage (actor, voice actor, comedian, director, and producer) *July 10 - Adrian Grenier (actor, voice actor, producer, director, and musician) *July 15 **Gabriel Iglesias (stand-up comedian, actor, writer, producer, and voice actor) **Diane Kruger (actress and model) *July 18 - Elsa Pataky (actress, model, and film producer) *July 19 **Benedict Cumberbatch (actor, producer, and voice actor) **Vinessa Shaw (actress) *July 21 - Jaime Murray (actress) *August 6 **Soleil Moon Frye (actress, voice actress, director, and screenwriter) **Melissa George (actress) *August 11 - Will Friedle (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *August 26 - Mike Colter (actor) *August 27 - Sarah Chalke (actress and voice actress) *September 6 **Naomie Harris (actress) **Robin Atkin Downes (actor and voice actor) *September 19 - Alison Sweeney (actress, reality show host, director, and author) *September 20 **Jon Bernthal (actor) **Ryan Fleck (filmmaker) *October 9 **Nick Swardson (actor, voice actor, stand-up comedian, screenwriter, and producer) **Sam Riegel (voice actor, screenwriter, director, and singer) *October 11 - Emily Deschanel (actress, television producer, and film producer) *October 20 - Dan Fogler (actor, stand-up comedian, director, producer, playwright, graphic novelist, and musician) *October 21 - Andrew Scott (actor and voice actor) *October 23 **Ryan Reynolds (actor, comedian, film producer, and screenwriter) **Cat Deeley (television presenter, actress, singer, and model) *October 26 - Florence Kasumba (actress) *October 31 - Piper Perabo (actress) *November 1 **Matt Chapman (animator, writer, and voice actor) **Logan Marshall-Green (actor) *November 12 - Tevin Campbell (singer, songwriter, actor, and voice actor) *November 17 - Brian T. Delaney (actor and voice actor) *November 27 - Jaleel White (actor, voice actor, producer, and writer) *November 28 - Ryan Kwanten (actor and voice actor) *November 29 - Anna Faris (actress and producer) *December 5 - Amy Acker (actress) Deaths *February 13 - John Lounsbery (animator) *April 11 - Liam Dunn (actor) *August 8 - Winston Hibler (screenwriter, film producer, and director) *August 19 - Alastair Sim (actor) *November 7 - Roy Williams (artist, entertainer, and Mouseketeer) Artists joined *Tom Ferriter - Coordinating Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, and The Little Mermaid. fr:1976 nl:1976 pt-br:1976 Category:Years in Disney history